


Sticky Situation: Spidey Does Killer Frost

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [49]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Peter shares his body heat with Caitlin in the old fashion way. First posted as an exclusive smut scene on my blog on December 14th, 2018.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Caitlin Snow
Series: A Sticky Situation [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Kudos: 3





	Sticky Situation: Spidey Does Killer Frost

**Author's Note:**

> From June 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Sticky Situation chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Sticky Situation prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Sticky Situation series to this series, so if you want to browse the 300 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. And unlike Sticky Situation prime, there are a few chapters which have women outside of Marvel andDC, but we’ll get there. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on December 14th, 2018. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/a-sticky-situation-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Spider Does Killer Frost(Sticky Situation Blog Exclusive Archive Featuring Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost)**   
****

* * *

**  
**“So, you really want my body heat, don’t you?”  
  
Caitlin Snow, Killer Frost, had a wicked grin on her face as her husband pinned her down. Peter Parker, Spider-Man, climbed on top of her, without having too much skin on skin contact. Caitlin dressed in a skin tight latex black suit which showed every single last one of her remarkable curves. Her chest swayed back and forth, threatening to burst out of the suit.  
  
And Peter made her mouth water, wearing that black suit. It fit his body sexily. So snugly against his skin and Caitlin caught a full view of the material of the suit stretching. Peter just smiled at her, with the extensions of the suit grabbing onto her arms and legs and pinning her down on the bed.  
  
Peter teased her, in more ways than one. And if there was something Caitlin enjoyed, it was being teased, so hard, so nicely. Her entire body just flowed with pleasure.  
  
“How about I get some heat, the fun way?” Caitlin asked.  
  
“Oh?” Peter asked. “I like where this one is going.”  
  
“I know you will,” Caitlin said.  
  
Peter retracted his tendrils on Caitlin and she sat up. Passion simmered from Caitlin’s eyes as she touched his crotch. The well endowed man broke free from the black suit and revealed a serious piece of meat to Caitlin. Caitlin put her hands on Peter and rubbed him. Pinning him between both hands, rubbing the length of his pole.  
  
“People always think that you’re smuggling a baseball bat in your shorts when you’re excited,” Caitlin said. “Not that I’m complaining. Much more for me to enjoy and to suck the...heat out of you.”  
  
Caitlin dabbed the tip of his cock with her tongue. Peter just grew even more, longing to be in the mouth of his brilliant, wicked, and quite sexy, wife. Caitlin wrapped her tongue around Peter’s length and slowly worked deep into him, the inside of her mouth slowly working onto him.  
  
Then, Caitlin sucked, sucked him harder. It went without saying that Caitlin could give magnificent head. The pleasure coursed around Peter’s manhood, from the tip all the way down to the base. She leaned down, rocking down onto his body. She hummed, excitement just brimming from her. Caitlin touched the swinging balls and rubbed them, with so much energy coursing through her fingers.  
  
Almost obscene what she was doing to him and yet so good. Caitlin’s eyes burning into his as she sucked up the heat, it felt so good. Peter could barely even stand the pleasure her mouth gave him.  
  
Caitlin cupped Peter’s heavy balls and squeezed them. The weight, the thought, the presence of warm seed inside of her, well it just excited Caitlin. The already tight body suit, which kept an abundance of body heat she collected from her husband inside, tightened around her.  
  
The fingers pressed deep into Peter’s backside. Caitlin kneaded her husband’s firm cheeks while humming around him. His hard balls resting against her chin as she deep throated him enhanced the pleasure.  
  
“Shit, Cait,” Peter groaned.  
  
Caitlin just smiled. Those were always magic words from her. And she was about ready to get a dose of magic down her throat if she kept it up.  
  
Peter gripped onto the back of Caitlin’s head. Very hard not to go all out and just pound away at her pretty little mouth until he choked her out with cum. The roaring feeling through his balls got even more prominent. Caitlin’s hand clasped him and milked him.  
  
She demanded every last drop. The warm fluids churned through Peter’s balls. He leaned all the way in to feed Caitlin her treat. His wife just demanded a big, sticky load, sprayed down into her throat.  
  
The minute her throat bottomed out on him and closed in, is the moment Peter thrusted a little bit deeper. He clung onto the back of Caitlin’s head and rode her mouth until pouring drop after drop of his sticky seed down her throat. Caitlin hummed and sucked down everything Peter had.  
  
Every last drop, sprayed down her throat. Caitlin ensured she did not waste a drop. Peter’s discharging cum, greater than any chocolate treat, blasted down her hot throat. Rope after rope, guzzled down Caitlin.  
  
Peter groaned and shuddered at Caitlin practically guzzling his cum down with a satisfied glint in her eye. She pulled away from Peter. A string dripped from Peter’s still half hardened manhood.  
  
Caitlin helped herself to it, picking it off and slipping the length of seed into her mouth. She turned around on the bed and got down on her hands and knees. She looked over her shoulder and just smiled.  
  
Peter grabbed onto the latex suit and ripped it, exposing Caitlin’s toned arms and sexy back completely. With adrenaline pumping through his body and blood pumping into his loins, Peter kissed Caitlin down several times.  
  
“Now it’s my turn to taste you,” Peter said when he moved down the back of Caitlin’s neck and sucked on her ear lobes.  
  
“Go for it, lover boy,” Caitlin said. “I bet you can’t wait to have that face buried between my sexy thighs. About as much as I can’t wait to feel your tongue and your fingers...where it counts.”  
  
Peter worked down Caitlin, all while the naughty extensions of his suit did their work. Caitlin said it before, and she would say it again, she really loved that black suit and the thrill it gave her. It made her legs spread, in anticipation for Peter to push against her.  
  
“All the way in,” Caitlin said. “Get that pussy nice and wet, so you can shove that big cock inside of me and fill me with your speed.”  
  
Caitlin closed her eyes and enjoyed the thrill of Peter’s talented tongue. Caitlin and Peter, Frost and Spidey, say what you want, but they made a hell of a team, both on and off of the field. But more imporantly, things had been electrified in the bedroom, with Peter lapping up as much of Caitlin as humanly possible.  
  
The extensions of the suit rubbed down Caitlin’s thighs as well as Peter’s fingers. One of them curled into her belly button and caused Caitlin to tremble. Another latched onto her clit and got the juices really flowing.  
  
Oh, yes, Caitlin Snow could feel it. Feel everything. Every single last burst of pleasure just building through her body. Peter edged deeper inside of her, sucking her juices and causing to her cry out in passion. Peter rubbed her all over, touching her legs.  
  
“Peter, you’re going to drive me nuts!” Caitlin yelled.  
  
It started snowing in the room that they were in. But, they did not care. The suit insulated Peter from extreme cold. And the cold...well the cold never really bothered Caitlin anyway.  
  
After getting his partner nice and wet, Peter moved in for the kill. He touched Caitlin and made her cry out in passion.  
  
“Looks like your pussy is trying to suck in more of my heat,” Peter told her in between nibbles of the back of her neck. “Oh, don’t think I’ve forgotten about these.”  
  
“I would think...not.”  
  
Peter played with Caitlin’s breasts. They were nice, perky, and more than a handful. The nipples always were erect and Peter loved sticking his fingers to them. And judging by the sounds Caitlin made, she loved having his fingers stuck to them as well, being played with constantly.  
  
“Stop teasing me,’ Caitlin warned him.  
  
“Isn’t that the funnest part about this?”  
  
Oh, Caitlin would agree, most of the time. However, she really craved Peter and wanted him buried deep inside of her, stretching out her tight pussy. She never wanted anything more in her life. Caitlin craved him.  
  
“Put your cock inside of me!” Caitlin yelled. “Please.”  
  
Peter ground against her wet lips and could feel how nice she was. He wanted to be inside of Caitlin’s tight pussy. It remained tight, thanks to her meta-human powers. And yet, it was the perfect fit for his thick manhood. Peter grabbed onto her hips and edged a little bit further inside of her, causing her to cry out in pleasure.  
  
Caitlin held onto the edge of the bed as he slipped inside of her. Only half of Peter entered Caitlin. She wanted more. So much more. Caitlin flashed him the dirtiest, raunchiest, sexiest look possible when he rammed into her.  
  
“So hot,” Peter said.  
  
They smiled at the irony, given the fact that Caitlin got so aroused she made it snow in their bedroom. Good thing Peter could handle the heat, or the cold rather. Peter held onto her waist and pushed into her.  
  
Peter worked his hips back and forth into Caitlin at a rapid fire flurry. More thrusts, put Peter deeper and deeper inside of her body. Oh, she could just clamp down onto him and suck every last drop of seed from his balls, if Caitlin decided to do so. She moaned out in pleasure, constantly calling for Peter to give her more.  
  
And Peter gave her more, so much more as a matter of fact. The web slinger ran up Caitlin’s body and stunned her with more thrusts, more amazing thrusts.  
  
The inside of Caitlin sized up, as she drew more of Peter’s heat up, the fun way. He could replenish it even faster than Caitlin could take it. Lucky for her, very lucky for her. Peter edged deeper inside of her body, making Caitlin close up around him and release Peter’s tool from between her thighs.  
  
“Oooh, yes!” Caitlin moaned in pleasure.  
  
“Yes,” Peter said. “Take it...right there.”  
  
Peter edged his hands further up Caitlin’s tight butt, and shoved deeper inside of her body. He worked faster and faster into her, thrusting away at Caitlin. She tightened, going further around his big tool and released him. She wanted to drain every single last drop of seed inside of her.  
  
The view of Caitlin’s ass bouncing against his crotch while Peter fucked her doggy-style got him very excited. He could be balls deep into his wife for days, and just fill up her naughty holes. In fact, Peter rubbed one of the extensions of his suit against her ass and made Caitlin just tremble underneath him.  
  
“You naughty boy,” Caitlin breathed.  
  
The sound of the sex just dripping from her voice made Peter just drive deeper into Caitlin. To the point where he slammed against her firm hips, rocking inside of her. Completely filling Caitlin and emptying her at a very quick, accelerated rate. Peter filled Caitlin’s body and thrust deeper into her, causing her to cry out for more.  
  
Caitlin craved her husband’s seed inside of her body and would do anything to get it. She clung onto him tightly, but much to her disappointment, Peter extracted himself from her.  
  
So empty, so cold, and so in need for her husband’s magnificent heat. The kisses which trailed over Caitlin’s back and down to her neck only filled the void ever so slightly. Peter edged further to Caitlin and made her just cry out in pleasure. Nibbles to her ear and neck drove Caitlin nuts.  
  
“Did you really think it would be that easy?”  
  
Caitlin shook her head, but she really did hope it was. Peter edged her closer towards his lap. Oh, she could really feel it. Peter almost ready to bury inside of her. He touched Caitlin all over and she returned the fire. Their passionate makeout session increased with Peter closing his hands against Caitlin’s butt and releasing it. She moaned in his ear the second Peter covered her neck with sucks and bites, making her rock back and forth a moan in response.  
  
Those moans only continued the faster Peter worked over her nipples and sucked them. Caitlin pushed her nipple deep into Peter’s mouth and moaned, grinding onto him.  
  
“You always like leaving your mark, don’t you?”  
  
Peter grabbed Caitlin and impaled her down onto his thick member. Caitlin rocked up and down, squeezing his manhood and releasing it. She touched the side of Peter’s neck and ensnared him into an embrace. She kissed Peter extremely hard and moaned deeply in his ear.  
  
“All the way inside me!” Caitlin yelled.  
  
She hugged his neck into her chest and Caitlin moaned into her ears. The frost covering the windows matched the arousal Caitlin experienced. She rose up and dropped down onto him. The web slinger’s fingers rubbed down onto Caitlin and cupped her buttocks, making her cry out in pleasure.  
  
“Oh, I want this...so badly,” Caitlin breathed in Peter’s ear.  
  
A few bounces rocked Caitlin down onto Peter. Peter held onto her, never once breaking his worship of her breasts. The extensions of his suit mapped a course to all of the spots on Caitlin’s body which drove her nuts. Because, to be honest, Caitlin drove him completely mad.  
  
“Let’s cum together.”  
  
Peter wanted to let Caitlin feel the rush first. He teased Caitlin for the next several minutes. All with the symbiote edging into her anus from behind and making her feel double stuffed. Caitlin squeezed down onto Peter and released his stiff rod, pressing it deep between her pleasant, warm thighs.  
  
“So full right now,” Caitlin breathed in his ear. “I think you’re going to drive me completely mad.”  
  
Caitlin rose up and dropped down onto him. The smack of sexy flesh echoed throughout the room. Peter edged himself deeper into Caitlin and sent her to the edge. A very pleasurable cry followed with Peter just squeezing Caitlin’s ass and helping himself to her body.  
  
Something had to break, something had to burst. Caitlin intended to make Peter burst inside of her body. Sliding all the way down onto him, she tensed up around him.  
  
“Lose it,’ Caitlin practically purred in Peter’s ear. “Come on, babe. I want you to lose it.”  
  
Peter edged himself closer towards the end. Caitlin’s orgasm hit hard and began to milk Peter of his seed. The snow grew almost blinding, and yet Peter’s lust kept him locked onto Caitlin in this room. The suit wrapped tightly around her the faster Peter jammed into Caitlin.  
  
So heavy, so full, and now Peter hoped he did not have his tongue stuck to Caitlin’s breasts because of the extreme cold. Although, the cleavage he buried into felt surprisingly warm. And Caitlin kissed the top of his head while pushing down onto him.  
  
“Your turn, stud.”  
  
Peter held out for long as possible. Caitlin always had the special touch of extracting his seed and spilling it inside of her body. She closed ranks around Peter and pressed down onto him, moaning very sexily into his ear as she drained every single last drop into her snug body.  
  
“Oh, Cait,” Peter groaned with the pleasure just building up in his loins.  
  
Caitlin just broke out into a knowing grin and extracted every single drop of Peter into her. She came one more time for the end. The two lovers merged into each other. The build to their grand climax proved to be just as spectacular as it was amazing.  
  
The end came with Peter falling back onto the bed and pumping the last few bursts into her. Caitlin pumped him and got every single last drop from him.  
  
In the aftermath, Caitlin grabbed onto Peter and played with his cock a little bit more. She licked the tip of his manhood and savored the taste. It grew in her hand.  
  
“Oh, I feel added heat,” Caitlin said. “I’m going to enjoy this.”  
  
“I am too.”  
  
“Mmm!”  
  
Caitlin spent the next few minutes playing with his cock and balls, with her hands and mouth, and then, the race was on for some more sharing of their body heat.  
  
A perfect way to spend their day off. Juices glistened over the snow covering the lab as they explored their relationship with each other constantly throughout the evening.  
 **End.**


End file.
